Alone in the world
by LadyRed06
Summary: story line: Kagome the school geek and big laugh was always picked on her best friend became popular. Kagome quits school and takes care of her brother but becomes ill.
1. memories don't always last

Memories don't last forever  
  
10-year old Inu-yasha sat in a tree crying for the death of his mother.  
  
"Mother.....why did you leave me alone? Mother...... cries" Inu-yasha said to himself not knowing someone was watching him.  
  
"Do you want me to be your friend?" A young girl asked. She looked up from the trunk of the tree. She gave a weak smile.  
  
"I don't need you I don't need anyone...they all leave me anyway.." Inu-yasha replied.  
  
"Well then can you be my friend because I need one right now. Please..." She pleaded.  
  
Inu-yasha felt a pin of guilt and jumped down next to the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just...it's just...that my mother died and I guess I'm really sad and mean right now...by the way my name's Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha apologized.  
  
"I understand...my mommy's not going to be here either..." the girl said sadly.  
  
"How, come?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"My mommy is sick and so is my baby brother...she is really sick...and she can't pay for the doctor...she can't pay for my brother...my daddy is really mad at mommy and hits her and me sometimes...he gets drunk and mad and mommy's going to die she blames me and Souta about daddy... she began to cry and..and......" that's all she could get out.  
  
"Come on don't on don't please..." Inu-yasha said comforting her.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry my mommy is too sick and then I have nobody and grandpa is working hard...but my mommy is going to be happy in heaven and so will your mommy Inu-yasha..."She said.  
  
"Yeah...but I have to leave now ..." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Wait." The girl said as she ran toward the shrine. She came back quickly panting.  
  
"Here, Inu-yasha a present." The girl said as she handed Inu-yasha a small box.  
  
Inu-yasha opened it and saw eight gleaming demon fangs. Inu-yasha awed at there beauty.  
  
"They can be beaded in with your rosary that you have on. It's a present from me to you." The girl said. "Bye Inu-yasha....." she said as she ran off.  
  
That was last Inu-yasha saw of the girl of his dreams or so he says.  
  
Authors note: I hope you like it it's a memory chapter but I need at least 3 reviews to update 


	2. looking back

Looking back

AN: thank you for the reviews.

Inu-yasha always walked by the tree on his way home for almost 8 years. He wanted to see her again. The girl that had taken his heart. Even though he only met her once. He knew that one day he'll meet her again, but his memory of her was slowly fading away. Inu-yasha had a girlfriend, good grades, and popularity. He started to think that it wasn't worth it anymore...until he received a gift from a secret admirer. It was a locket and a letter.

Dear, Inu-yasha,

I wish I could see your face once more. I know you've probably grown as I did. I miss you even if I only saw you once. I wish I could speak to you once more.

From you secret admirer

Inu-yasha looked at the letter wishing that she had put her name on it. He wanted to see her and know how she's doing, but he knew that it was useless to hope. Inu-yasha placed the note under his pillow case and took off for school.

........................................................................................

Kagome was in a daze wondering about him. She wonder if he received her gift.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked.

Sango was Kagome best and only friend she had. Sango was beautiful. Her hair, nice and thick, she had a fairly fit body, and she was quite popular with guys.

Kagome envied her and often wondered why she hung out with her. Kagome wasn't beautiful, her bangs covered her most of her face so no one could see the bruises and cuts. Her glasses helped cover her face even more, they were thick and round. People made fun of her and played tricks. She even got beat up before Sango came along and defended her. Kagome felt in dept to Sango, she knew she could never do or give anything to Sango to pay off her dept. But still Kagome does anything she can for Sango. Kagome hated to admit to herself that she was envious of Sango, and how she could get guys.

"Yeah" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, we're almost at school come let's hurry." Sango said.

"Ok...." Kagome said answered softly.

Sango started to run off toward the school. Kagome tried running after as fast she could. Kagome was never as athletic as Sango, but she tried.

...........................................................................................

Inu-yasha met his best friend Miroku; the biggest pervert in the school had a different girl every 3 days. He wore a small pony-tail on the back of his head.

"Hey Miroku...." Inu-yasha said greeted.

"Hey Inu-yasha why are so tired today?" Miroku asked.

"It's nothing......" Inu-yasha answered.

"Inu-yasha!" Kikyo shouted as she ran up to Inu-yasha and wrapped her arm around his.

Kikyo was the most popular girl in the school. She was 3 years younger than Inu-yasha but somehow became his girlfriend. She was also stuck up to the other girls that aren't popular. But her beauty covered up her the truth. Her hair was long and straight, and slender body made everybody that didn't know her seem sweat.

"Hey, Kikyo." Inu-yasha greeted tiredly.

Kikyo gave Inu-yasha a kiss on the cheek before she ran back to her lap-dogs.

.......................................................................................

"Kikyo, she should be coming through this gate any minute." Kagura told Kikyo.

Kikyo stood against the wall that was next to the school entrance.

.........................................................................................

Authors note: Sorry that it's so short. Review please. I need at least 3.


	3. Teased

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. Some made me laugh. But getting review pumps me up.

Small school prank big school troubles

Sango was far ahead of Kagome so she past the gate first. Not long after Kagome was heading toward the gate she didn't know that Kikyo was there.

Kikyo stuck out her leg making Kagome trip but before she fell to the ground Kanna pushed her in one of the fish ponds that were around the school. People started to gather wanting to know what happened.

Sango hurried to Kagome's side and helped her get out of the pond. Kagome's school uniform was soaked, but the worst part was that everybody could see through her uniform top. People started laughing, and most of the guys were staring and smirking at the sight of Kagome's bra.

"Hey Inu-yasha check that out." Miroku said pointing at the girl that had fallen into the pond.

Inu-yasha turned his head to see the girl. He slowly noticed that he could see the girl's bra through her uniform. Inu-yasha's eye's widened.

"Miroku you have the most perverted mind I know...." Inu-yasha told Miroku.

"It's not my fault." Miroku on let's get to class." Inu-yasha said as he walked off toward the school.

"Hey wait for me!" Miroku said as he walked after Inu-yasha.

Kagome was so humiliated; she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. Kagome quickly tried to get out, but in her hurry she ended up falling down and scraping her knee on the cement. She winced at the pain, as she heard everybody laughing. Kagome picked herself up and ran toward the school. The tears in her eyes blurred her visions. She couldn't see, but she bumped into something. She got up from the floor. She quickly wiped away her tears.

Inu-yasha was walking beside Miroku when he heard something heading toward them. He turned around to see.............WHAM. He fell to the floor hard.

"Uff.....what the heck...." Inu-yasha said. He opened his eyes to see the girl from this morning on the ground.

Author: I'm so sorry abut not updating soon I had a slight case of ' I have to hurry up and do something before school starts' blues. I'm really sorry. Please email me some ideas for my next chapter. Thanks for the reviews


End file.
